


Attraction was Never the Question

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: A tribute to Supercorp this October 2020!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Attraction was Never the Question

**Author's Note:**

> It's Supercorptober! Let's hope I can post one fic a day 😀.

Oh Rao - Oh Rao - Oh Rao.

That was the only thing running through Kara’s mind as she thought of what she’d done. It was an honest mistake! She wanted to cry, hide, or crawl into a hole and die - maybe all of the above. Anything but facing the rest of the world and her friends! Golly, they must be laughing their butts off.

Nia, Brainy, Kelly, and Alex. She groaned loudly, _how can I face them ever again?_ Kara cringed as she burrowed herself further in the comfort of her sheets, wishing that everything was only a nightmare.

_Knock knock knock_

She tried to ignore the knock on her door and covered her ear with a pillow while thinking of ways she could hide for the next few years. _Maybe the Fortress?_ No, that’s where they’re going to search first. _Dye her hair?_ She never tried to do that, can her hair even be dyed?

Kara couldn’t think properly, the pounding on her door was very persistent.

She ripped the blanket around her head and shouted at the human interrupting her.

“Nobody’s home! Kara Danvers is unavailable until she figures out a way to die - try knocking on the next millennia!”

Lena’s smooth voice sounded through the door. “It’s me, Kara.”

She grimaced. “That’s not making me feel any better! Please let me die in misery and shame!”

She plopped back into her nest of blankets when the CEO let herself in with her key, putting the familiar bags of Chinese take-out on the counter. “Darling, don’t you think that’s a bit of an overreaction?”

She sat up, incredulity in her features. “An overreaction?! I tripped on my cape, which I’ve done a dozen times, but I fell on your boobs face first Lena!”

“And what’s wrong with it? I thought you said they were - what was it you said? Yes, _they’re big and soft, a perfect place to rest your face in_.” Lena’s mouth twitched, clearly amused as she sat next to the blonde hunk of a lump under the blankets.

Kara let out a loud groan. “I said that in front of cameras Lena, it’s probably all over the news now. Why can’t I shut my mouth?”

“Probably because you always stare at my tits and you were mesmerized when you finally touched them?” The blonde could hear the smirk on her voice, and it made her growl - an uncomfortable flush spreading on her body.

“I mean, those people could probably feel the sexual tension between us darling. I’d say it was time someone slipped up - though I didn’t imagine it for you to literally fall into my _big and soft breasts_.”

Ripping the covers off her head, she pointed accusingly at the smirking brunette and growled. “Stop making this hard for me!”

Lena couldn’t hide the snort in her words. “That’s what he said.”

A cushion flew over her head and hit the wall with a thump. “Okay okay, I’ll stop. Fucking hell Kara, that was faster than a bloody baseball.”

Normally, Kara would drool at the fact that Lena cursed in that sexy accent of hers but she was too embarrassed by today’s events to think of it too much.

“What am I going to do? Nobody’s going to take Supergirl seriously after this.” Lena softened at the Kryptonian’s words and reached out to caress her calf.

“Admit it was an accident, even Supergirl isn’t immune to them.”

Blue eyes widened pleadingly. “You think it’ll all go away?”

“Not immediately no, but then again, it isn’t every day that Supergirl confesses she likes your boobs in front of cameras while nuzzling them - so you know, it’ll probably follow you for the rest of your career.”

This time, the cushion hit Lena straight in the face and she glowered adorably at the cackling brunette.

The CEO was still going at it a few minutes later when she spoke, “Hey Darling…”

Kara eyed the brunette warily. “Yeah?”

“ _Tits_ a wonderful day.”

Lena burst out into guffaws this time.


End file.
